Merry and Bright
by Bremol
Summary: Charles finds Elsie with the children and learns something about himself that he hadn't realized which leads to his night ending in a way he hadn't even thought to wish or hope for. Written in response to the chelsie-anon Christmas prompt on tumblr.


**A/N: This is in response to the chelsie-anon Christmas poem/prompt. This bit is what inspired the story: **_**E'en a butler has favorites, he'd once professed, But differences 'tween them, he'd not confess. Expecting darkness and silence, he peered round the door, Twas met with surprise at the scene on the floor.**_** I didn't intend for this to go the way it did toward the end but well...the characters had a different opinion on the matter lol**

* * *

Charles shook his head. Why was he always finding her in the oddest places? Of course he shouldn't be surprised to find her sitting on the floor with Miss Sybie at her knee and Master George snuggled in her lap. He could see the twinkling of little girl's eyes as she listened to Elsie's soft lilting voice. Smiling at the giggle that slipped past Miss Sybie's lips when Elsie gently tickled the tot, he wished he could see Master George's face, sure that he'd find another set of twinkling eyes and a wide smile.

Elsie pressed a kiss to George's head when he squealed and clapped his hands. She knew they were being watched, had done from the moment Charles had paused in the doorway. She would recognize the smell of him anywhere. Usually it was his footfalls that gave him away, but the rugs on these floors silenced his shoes so that he could easily sneak up on anyone if he chose to. She smiled. Her butler could sneak up on anyone even on the wood flooring or stone floors of the downstairs if he wanted. His years on stage had made him light on his feet belying his size, making him good at his job of being there but not seen or heard unless needed.

Smiling when Elsie turned to wink at him, Charles walked into the nursery and sat down beside her. "What have we here?" he asked, his voice rumbling and making Sybie giggle.

"Bear," she giggled again as she pointed at Charles, causing Elsie to laugh.

"Yes, Miss Sybie, he does sound like a bear, but," Elsie lowered her voice as she leaned closer to the tot. "He's not. He's cuddly."

Charles frowned at that. "Cuddly, Mrs. Hughes?"

"Yes, Mr. Carson. Cuddly."

Sybie looked between the adults then pushed herself up and walked to Charles. "Me see," she said as she tugged at his arms.

Elsie bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing as she lifted George and turned him, cuddling him close so that he could see better what was happening. "Cousin Sybie wants to see if Mr. Carson is cuddly. What do you think?" she asked the baby, getting another bit of a squeal in answer.

George took in what his cousin was doing then looked at Mrs. Hughes and babbled something at her, a Carson slipping in there somewhere causing the butler to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Did he just say my name?" Charles asked as he looked from the baby to Elsie.

Elsie nodded and smiled. "Yes, I believe he did. Seems you've another child enamored of you, Mr. Carson."

Charles shook his head then frowned when Sybie patted his cheek. "Yes, Miss Sybie?"

"Cuddly?"

Elsie laughed then bit her lip when Charles turned to snarl at her. "Show her, Mr. Carson, and stop being a grump," she whispered.

Charles lifted Sybie and tenderly held her close, letting her snuggle in, hearing a tiny yawn from her as she settled with her head under his chin, a little hand over his heart. "Look what I have for you, Miss Sybie," he whispered, the rumble in his chest causing the tot to giggle again.

Sybie sat up and looked at the little doll then looked up at Charles, a large smile on her face. "Elsie," she said, her little voice soft as she reached out and took the doll.

Elsie blinked in surprise at the sound of her name from Sybie's lips. Surely the lassie wasn't calling the doll after the housekeeper. She couldn't possibly know what her first name was. "That's a nice name, Miss Sybie."

Sybie smiled as she cuddled the doll close and settled back against Charles' chest. "You is Elsie. Dolly is Elsie. Dolly like you."

Charles blinked in surprise as he looked down at the rag doll. Had he really bought a doll that looked enough like Elsie to remind the child of their beloved housekeeper? As he studied the doll, he realized that yes, he had. The doll's eyes, though made of thread, were blue, her hair the same color as Elsie's. "Good grief, man," he thought as he looked up at Elsie who sat staring at him with a look he couldn't quite describe.

"Miss Sybie, how do you know what my name is?" Elsie asked.

Sybie shook her head then closed her eyes. She was so tired and Carson's heart beat was so soothing, its thump, thump, thump rhythm in her ear lulling her to sleep.

Charles cleared his throat then pulled the train he'd brought for George out of his pocket. "Here you are, Master George." He smiled when the little boy's eyes lit up as he grabbed at the train, his chubby hands fingering each bit and piece.

"Oh, Mr. Carson." Elsie whispered as she looked up at her butler. "You're an old softy." Biting her lip, she felt tears filling her eyes as she looked at Sybie sleeping peacefully against Charles' chest, her Elsie held close. "You gave Lady Sybil a doll when she was Miss Sybie's age, didn't you?"

Charles, seeing the baby's eyes close, his head resting against Elsie's breast, train clutched in his hand, reached out and wiped away a tear from Elsie's cheek. "I did. How did you know?"

Elsie closed her eyes, more tears replacing the one he'd wiped away. "Because I have it," she answered softly. "And her name is Elsie."

Charles blinked. "Why do you have it?" he asked, not sure he wanted to know why the doll's name was Elsie.

"Lady Sybil gave her to me before she left for Ireland." Opening her eyes, Elsie looked back at Charles. "Lady Sybil said the doll was named after me because she has blue eyes and dark hair like me."

Charles held Elsie's gaze, drowning in her tear filled blue eyes. She was the most beautiful creature God had ever put on this earth, and he loved her. Always had it would seem. "Mrs. Hughes," he whispered. "Shall we put the wee babes to bed?" he asked, a gentle teasing in his tone.

Elsie nodded then shook her head at him. "Teasing me, Mr. Carson?"

Charles carefully managed to maneuver himself off the floor without disturbing Miss Sybie much, easily settling her down by patting her back. Frowning at the click of his knees as he straightened, he walked to the small cot the little girl slept in and laid her down, tucking her in.

"Cuddly." Sybie murmured as she snuggled further into her bed.

Elsie bit her lip to keep from laughing, having heard the tot's sleepy murmur. "She's got you all sorted now, Mr. Carson," she whispered as she looked up at him, carefully transferring George to the strong arms of Charles.

Charles wrinkled his nose at her as he settled George in one arm, using his free hand to help Elsie up from the floor. "Behave yourself, Mrs. Hughes."

CnE

"Mr. Carson, where are you taking me?" Elsie asked as she followed along beside him, smiling at his kindness of shortening his stride so that she could stay with him without rushing.

Charles simply kept walking, they were nearly there. Pausing at a door, he turned to look down at his companion. "It's Christmas, Mrs. Hughes."

"I know that it is, Mr. Carson. What's that to do with you bringing me here?"

Ignoring her question, Charles unlocked the door and opened it, moving back so that she could see inside. "I hope you like it, Mrs. Hughes," he whispered, his voice a bit shaky as he waited for her reaction.

Elsie blinked in surprise as she stood staring into the room he'd opened. It was a room that was never used, and she knew it never had linens or duvets or anything of the sort in it. Candles were placed in several spots about the room, a cheery fire burning in the hearth, the bed not only covered in linens, but turned back and ready for its occupant or occupants.

Occupants? She blinked at the thought then turned to look up at Charles.

"Mr. Carson?"

"It's cold, Mrs. Hughes. I wanted you to sleep warmly tonight. It's my Christmas present to you."

Feeling tears once again rolling down her cheeks, Elsie walked on shaky legs and stood in the middle of the room. "My nightdress, dressing gown, and slippers are here. Did you go into my room, Mr. Carson?"

Charles shook his head. "Look closely at them, Mrs. Hughes."

Elsie moved to the bed and picked up the nightdress. Blinking in surprise, she laid it down then lifted the dressing gown. "These aren't mine," she whispered, turning surprised eyes back to Charles.

"They are now, my dear Mrs. Hughes. They're gifts from Mrs. Patmore, Anna, and Lady Edith."

"Lady Edith?"

"The slippers. She insisted when she learned of what I wanted to do."

"You asked the family?"

"I did." Charles nodded.

"Oh, Mr. Carson." Elsie felt her hands trembling as she stared across the room at the man she'd loved for all of her adulthood. "Shut the door, Charles," she whispered.

Charles blinked in surprise even as his hands did as she bid him. Hearing his name on her lips sent a chill down his spine. Looking down at her hand when she held it out to him, he walked the few paces across to her and took it.

"I'll not be staying here by myself." Elsie whispered as she lifted her free hand and cupped his cheek.

"I didn't do this to get anything, Mrs. Hughes. I just simply know that the cold bothers you and I wanted to give you a warm night's sleep as a gift."

Pressing against him, Elsie held his gaze. "We're just Charles and Elsie now. Tell me how you feel. Don't think of if it's proper or not. Just tell me."

Swallowing down his reaction to feeling her body against his, Charles studied her, getting lost in her eyes once more. Seeing what he needed to give him the courage to do as she asked, he lifted a hand and caressed her face. "The dolls should have told you what I feel, Mrs. Hughes. Elsie," he whispered. "I suppose I've loved you from the moment you came to this house."

"I've loved you just as long," she whispered. "Stay."

"I would love nothing more, but are you sure?"

Elsie nodded. "I am." Sliding her arms up, she rested her hands on his chest. "It isn't just the cold weather that bothers me, Charles. It's that it makes me long for you more."

Cupping her face in his hands, Charles leaned down and pressed his lips to hers gently, moaning when Elsie opened her mouth, inviting him to deepen the kiss. Pulling back, he looked down at her, her blue eyes shining up at him, encouraging him. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her closer and kissed her again, his tongue moving into her mouth to taste and tease.

Elsie whimpered as she clung to Charles, his kiss slowing stealing the breath from her lungs. Gasping when Charles broke the kiss, she shivered when his mouth moved to her neck. "Charles," she managed when she felt his fingers at the buttons of her dress.

Moving back a bit, Charles looked down at her, a smile on his lips, his eyes nearly black with passion. His fingers still slipping the buttons of her dress, he smiled as he whispered, "You taste like chocolate."

Elsie chuckled a bit as she lifted her hands to pull the pins from her hair. As her long locks spilled down back, her breath caught when she felt Charles' fingers brush against her bare skin as he pushed at her dress. "Biscuits," she managed as she watched him tug the sleeves off her arms.

Charles watched the dark material pool around Elsie's feet and sucked in a breath as he took in her creamy skin. His fingers itched to remove the rest of her clothing so that they could touch all of her. Looking up at Elsie, he held her gaze as he lifted a hand to finger a curl that had slipped over her shoulder. "Soft," he murmured then caressed his hands down along the length of her arms, tangling his fingers with hers before bringing her arm up to press kisses on her wrist then in the palm of her hand.

Tugging her hand free, she reached up to pull at the ends of his tie, tossing it aside as she fussed with his collar. Growling when it refused to co-operate, due mostly to her trembling fingers, she blinked up at Charles when his hands covered hers, his dark eyes twinkling as he guided her and easily removed his collar. Helping her with his jacket and waistcoat, he went back to his own task, his own growl slipping out as he fought with her corset.

Elsie half chuckled as she stopped what she was doing and covered his hands with hers, guiding him as he'd done her. "Like this, Darling," she murmured, rolling the r.

Charles felt his arousal grow in reaction to her rolling the r in the endearment. There had always been something about her voice, especially when she'd let her brogue thicken, that made him feel a little crazy with the desire to just grab her and take her, though he'd never do such a thing. "You drive me mad with that, Elsie," he rumbled. "Oh blast," he groaned when she bent to tend to her shoes and stockings.

Elsie chuckled a bit as she stood back up and nuzzled the underside of his jaw, a smile on her lips. "Charlie," she whispered, feeling him shiver in reaction.

Charles cupped her face and titled it up to look so that she was looking at him once more. "That's the first time in years being called Charlie hasn't angered me."

Holding his gaze, Elsie's fingers returned to the buttons of his shirt. "And what did you feel this time?" she murmured.

Cupping a breast through her shift, Charles tweaked the taut nipple. "You know, you Highland witch," he whispered against her ear, his hot breath making her moan.

Smirking, Elsie pushed his shirt off his shoulders and down his arms. "Highland witch, Charlie?"

Charles growled and pulled her to him. "Elsie," he hissed as he covered her mouth with his.

Tangling her fingers in his hair, Elsie willingly gave herself up to the intensity of his kisses. Her breath caught at the feel of his warm hands sliding up under her shift, pushing the material over her hips as he went.

Looking down at Elsie, Charles lifted the soft material over her head, his eyes immediately moving to take in the flesh he'd just revealed. "My god," he breathed, his hand lifting so that his fingers could caress over the curve of her breast. "Beautiful."

Elsie trembled, a tingle moving up her spine as her eyes slid closed, her body giving in to the sensations Charles' touch was invoking. She'd long since thought that she would never feel the touch of a man again, and she'd never dared to do more than dream that she would ever be with Charles Carson.

Gently lifting Elsie into his arms, Charles laid her down in the middle of the bed, his gaze once again roving over her, his fingers edging at the button of her knickers. "Are you sure?" he asked. He knew he'd asked before, and she'd said yes, but he had to know that she hadn't changed her mind now that they were so close to the no turning back point.

Sitting up on her knees, Elsie reached for Charles' belt. "I'm as sure of this as I am that my name is Elsie Hughes," she breathed as she finished with his trousers, her nibble fingers hurrying through the job. Pushing them and his undershorts down, she gasped then looked up at him. "Magnificent," she murmured.

"Elsie." Charles moaned as he kicked off his shoes then stepped out of his trousers and underpants before bending to get rid of his socks. Standing up, he pulled Elsie against him, his fingers tangling in her hair. "I love you, Elsie Hughes."

"And I love you, Charlie Carson." Tugging at him, they fell back onto the bed, her thighs parting to cradle his weight. Cupping his face, Elsie nodded when he pressed lightly against her, giving him the permission he sought.

Watching in fascination as her eyes darkened, Charles eased himself inside, the wet heat surrounding him making him groan. He'd only dreamed of this, and those dreams were so inadequate to the reality. Fully inside, he let his forehead bump against hers, his arms holding his weight off her as much as possible as he let her adjust to him. "Dear god, Elsie. It's so much more than I dreamed. _You're_ so much more."

Tangling her fingers in his hair, Elsie smiled up at him. "You dreamed about me?" she asked, continuing at his nod. "I dreamed about this moment too, but it was never like this. I'm so grateful the reality is far better than the dream."

Moving his hips, Charles held her gaze grunting in appreciation when her legs draped over his. Feeling her hands clasp his forearms, he felt the bite of her fingernails and knew they'd leave a mark, though that didn't bother him – they would be his reminder of this night after things went back to normal.

"Charles." Elsie whispered. "We can't go back to the way things were. Not after this. We'll be careful, but I won't give this up."

Charles nodded then buried his face in her neck, inhaling the scent of her and losing himself to the sensations. As her body responded to his, he felt his grasp on his control slowly slipping. It had been far too long, and this was going to be over far too quickly for his liking, but he couldn't hold back.

"Please, Charles. Please." Elsie begged as she wrapped her legs around his waist changing the angle. Meeting his thrusts with counter thrusts, she arched up into him, whimpering as he ground against her, his hips moving just so to give her the most pleasure. "Yes, there, just there," she panted.

Charles listened to her voice, the sounds she was making driving him over the edge. Losing control completely, he gave her everything, the feel of her climax bringing his. Collapsing onto the bed beside her, he panted and gasped trying to catch his breath.

"Mmm." Elsie hummed in satisfaction as she moved to snuggle against Charles. Her heart was slowly returning to its normal rhythm even though her body was still tingling with the overload of sensation.

Caressing her bare back, Charles pressed a kiss to her head. "Marry me, Elsie. I don't want to lose this and I don't want to hide it. I want everyone to know that I love you. I want to be able to hold your hand without causing a scandal. I want to hear someone call you Mrs. Carson and know that it's my name, my life, you share."

Elsie's eyes filled with tears as she looked up at Charles, a smile on her lips. "Yes, Charlie."

Charles shivered then pressed a kiss to her waiting lips. "Elsie, love, you'll have to stop calling me that."

Quirking an eyebrow, Elsie looked at him, her eyes telling him she knew exactly what he meant even as she asked, "Whatever for?"

Shaking his head, Charles laughed, "Highland witch."

Elsie joined his laughter as she snuggled back against him, her head resting over his heart. "Happy Christmas, Charlie."

Charles nodded. "Happy, merry, and bright."

"Bright?" Elsie asked around a yawn.

"Bright." Charles repeated as he pulled the covers up over them. "Bright because you love me."

"Oh Charles," she murmured as sleep slowly claimed her.

"Sleep, Lass. Tomorrow begins the first day of the rest of our lives together."


End file.
